


These Lives To Give

by Krazyokami



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Brambleclaw knows the three arent his, F/M, Multi, holy hell thunderclan is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazyokami/pseuds/Krazyokami
Summary: The clan is chattering in surprise. He glances down at the three kits, none sharing his father's pelt nor eyes. He glances back up at the main two, Leafpool whose eyes seem glossed over with a forced smile on her face. And Squirrelflight, who oddly doesn't seem as tired as the other, nor does she smell of milkBrambleclaw sunk his claws into the dirt and bit his tongue to hold back a yowl.These kits were not his.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be getting back on track with my tigerstar story. I can't guarantee an update date on these stories, I'm sorry. I'm aiming for the other story to be updated on Mondays.
> 
> Anyway, have another short AU.

"Is that finch for me? Thank you, I-"

Brambleclaw began to tune out his mate, he had been doing that lately. Whenever she prodded him about about it, he blamed it on the surprise of being a father.

He never told her yet it was from being a father to kits that weren't his.

He couldn't yell it out for the clan, the clans, for even Starclan to hear. No one was against this. No one spoke up, only mentioning how odd the circumstances were. Of course. None the wiser Thunderclan. This happened...quite a bit, didn't it?

Thunderclan was so easy to fool. Bluestar did it in her younger days, it was revealed. Graystripe. Oh of course, no one but Firestar, Fireheart at the time had known. And the best of all, his own father, Tigerstar, fooling Thunderclan into believing he was their loyal warrior.

Thunderclan was full of fools and if Blackstar was to stroll into camp and yell it loud, Brambleclaw would only be able to nod his head.

He curled in his next and kept his pelt from prickling as Squirrelflight cuddled into him. She should be in the nursery. She should be suckling those kits. She should be in the nursery, she should be nursing his own kits. She should be

Faithful. Trustworthy.

Had they just not gotten over this? Before he raised a claw to fight his brother, she had done nothing but spit at him constantly about trusting one another. 

Whatever. He tried to will himself to sleep. Tried to make sure his father would not haunt him anymore.

That's it! Of course! He had thought he had proved himself but Starclan surely must still be angry to punish him like this. Of course! No wonder he was the only one to see it.

Leafpool with her eyes looking so tired but with a hidden, glazed over emotion behind them. With a forced smile on her face. Her maw threatening to spill any secret before she rushed away to the medicine den.

And Squirrelflight, who didn't even look as tired as a queen should be. Who barely smelled of milk while Leafpool had just the smallest patch of fat queen tended to keep until resuming warrior duties.

Pathetic. That's what he was. But no, perhaps Squirrelflight would reveal the truth to him soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Yes, that's what would happen. He would still be there for those kits. He knew how it felt to not have a father. Lies or not, he would not let that be something that he and the kits had in common.

Yes tomorrow. A new day.


	2. Chapt 2: 'I'm so proud...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I'm sorry. We didn't really get too much of Brambleclaw having alone time with any of the three so let's fix that.

It's been moons later, Brambleclaw pads into camp with a mouse, trying not to let his tail drag. Moons later and neither Squirrelflight nor Leafpool have come to them to admit anything. Was this his fault? But what could he be blamed for? He spent nights wondering what Starclan could be punishing him. Was he not forgiven? Had killing Hawkfrost not enough? No, no, Firestar lost a life and it was his fault. It was-

"Jaykit's awake. He's find, thankfully the cubs didn't hurt him or the others."

What? Brambleclaw races towards Leafpool and Firestar, his mouse being flung behind him.

"What's this about cubs?" His amber eyes focusing more on his leader, not the liar closest to him. Firestar relays to him what has happened. Fury and guilt rises in his throat. He had been so busy moping about his own life, that his...no, hers...no...his, yes. His kits almost lost their lives. He goes past Leafpool, merely giving her a nod before dipping into her den.

Jaykit, the smaller and wiry of the trio, laid in a nest with his eyes close. He looked peaceful. As most kits did. He wasn't exactly sure how much longer he could call them all kits. Their apprentice ceremony would be any day now.

His whiskers drooped a bit. Well...perhaps two apprentice ceremonies. He curled around Jaykit and let the tip of his tail rest on his head. How could he ever become a warrior without seeing his enemies? How could he see any dangers coming his way? How could he have seen just how big those fox cubs were? 

A wail cut through his ears and for a brief moment, Brambleclaw was a kit again, racing into the nursery with Goldenflower and Tawnypelt as a hawk had snatched Snowkit right in front of them. Snowkit couldn't hear the danger. He couldn't hear his own mother crying and fighting for him. But at least Jaykit could hear. It was better like this, he supposed.

He stands tall and proud as his three kits, groomed to perfection, receive their apprentice names. Hollypaw gets her medicine cat apprentice name while her brother get their warrior apprentice names. Brambleclaw tenses slightly as Ashfur is given Lionpaw. Surely even Firestar was able to see the hostility between the parents and the gray tom. Why would he give kin of the she cat he lost to Ashfur? His doubts are slightly pushed down as Lionpaw's bright and eager eyes meet Ashfur's as the warrior licks his shoulder. Good. It seems maybe there were no hard feelings. His chants are the loudest and he's sure he can see at least one of them fluster in embarrassment. 

"Can't sleep after a day like today?" Brambleclaw's voice spooks Jaypaw, the latter was near the entrance to camp. His whiskers and tail dropped as he grumbled. "I lost..." Of course, rub it in.

"Lionpaw told me he helped you figure out where your enemy was. You've only begun training, Jaypaw, no apprentice is ready for everything-"

"That's not the point! I would've been clawed if it wasn't for Lionpaw. No one wants to actually train me. All I've been doing is either memorizing the territory or getting pointless tips from Longtail. He wasn't born blind, there's a difference. I can't fight, I can't hunt, why am I even an apprentice if no one thinks I'm going to be a warrior?"

This is the countless time the tabby tom has wondered if Jaypaw's blindness was a punishment of his parent's mistakes. Brambleclaw nudged his son forward, beckoning him to follow out of camp.

"I know for a fact, Squirrelflight and I know you can be a warrior. And you know it yourself, Hollypaw and Lionpaw believe in you. Brightheart may seem like she's being delicate with you, but you're her first apprentice. And well, between us, I know she's second guessing herself with you. Just like you don't think you could be a good warrior, she doesn't think she can be a good mentor. Both of you just need more time. Not everything is against you Jaypaw...I know you think I don't understand-"

Jaypaw snorted. "What? Are you blind too?"

"...Fully. I don't understand fully, Jaypaw. But I can understand a bit. When Tigerstar was exiled from Thunderclan, you know, even Firestar didn't think I would end up anything more than my father's shadow. Goldenflower did her best, but it got so much, Tawnypelt fled to Shadowclan. I know what it's like to know that even those from your own clan don't believe in you. Don't give up. Jaypaw."

Smaller claw dug at the dirt as Jaypaw thought over this small confession.

"Brambleclaw...will you train me? Like you said...It's going to take time for Brightheart and I to...work together. But until then, I don't want to have to play catch up."

"Me?" He sighed. "It would have to be at night, Jaypaw. I don't want to step on Brightheart's tail and make her feel as if she isn't doing her part. You'll still have to get up early for patrols and whatever else she plans for you."

"Fine. Just train me...please."

"...Alright. Now let's just do just sensing I guess...Tell me if you can tell how far I am and try to pounce on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to write Jaypaw better than whiny and grumpy...or is that the right way?


	3. Chapt 3: 'Sometimes it's not perfect...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollypaw gets a turn with fatherly wisdom!

Hollypaw's green eyes kept glancing between her father and the newcomer, apparently he had been the deputy before she was born. She'd heard the stories, all the kits had. About how their old deputy, Graystripe, sacrificed himself to save the trapped cats in the old forest. He'd thought to be dead but managed to show up at the gathering moons later. She didn't exactly know what to make of him, but she did know what to make of his friend. An old kittypet. Millie.

Her fur seemed soft, almost kitten soft and she had a bit of kittypet chub, something the warriors spoke of when telling how to tell the difference between a kittypet and a loner.

Surely Firestar wouldn't let a kittypet into the clan?

"What's on your mind?" 

Her tail poofed in surprised and Hollypaw couldn't hold in her small hiss as her father snuck up on her. His eyes held a spark of amusement at her reaction.

"Nothing!" She hurried to smoothed her fur down. "I mean...do you think Firestar will let that kittypet, uhm Millie, join the clan?"

"Possibly. She did help Graystripe on his journey. It'd be rude to not even offer a place for her to rest at least, if she doesn't want to."

"But what about the Warrior Code?"

"There's nothing about the code that says anything about non clanborn cats joining. Firestar wasn't clanborn, remember?"

"No no, not that. You. And Graystripe. I mean, technically he didn't die but it's not like I don't want you to be deputy or-"

He pressed his nose against her head, quieting her down. "I know what you mean. But that will be up to Starclan and Firestar. Both of us have served the clan well. I can't say I won't be disappointed to have that taken away, but I also have nothing against serving under Graystripe once again."

Hollypaw fell silent at that. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be in that situation. But her father had seen so much and knew so much too! She'd be a medicine cat he would be proud of!

"I think Millie will be staying with us. The warrior code, Hollypaw, it's not perfect. I want you to remember that. There are times it must be broken. There are times when you must figure that out. Just like I'm sure Firestar will. Go rest. The gathering was an exciting one tonight."

The apprentice dipped her head and padded off to join her siblings in the apprentice den. Brambleclaw let his shoulders sag and exhaled. He wouldn't admit to her, but he was worried about Firestar's decision.

"You're such a good father, Brambleclaw." Unlike Hollypaw, he'd been able to keep his fur flat as Squirrelflight snuck behind him. She pressed her cheek against his. There were very few times like this he didn't have to force a purr. He blamed it on today's events and his worries.

"I...I try."

"Are you worried about Graystripe? I know it probably does seem like the best choice to rename him deputy, but you know so much! Graystripe would have to retrain and memorize the new territory we all know. I know Firestar will make the right choice."

"You're right. We'll know soon...Would you..." He didn't...no, he didn't hate Squirrelflight. He certainly didn't hate Leafpool either, but why were they still lying? He wanted to ignore them until the end of time until they confessed but...in these moments, he would quickly be reminded why they were together. "Join me on a Dawn patrol tomorrow? If you're not up for it, I understand."

"Of course! We haven't had much time together lately." So she did notice... "Let's get some sleep while everyone else is pestering Graystripe for stories."

"How did you even get a scratch like that? I can't imagine a simple thorn doing that!" Hollypaw explained as she looked over Brambleclaw's shoulder. There was just a thin, but clean scratch. Almost as if another warrior clawed him. Now, now, what was it for scratches? She didn't want to re-ask Leafpool for the umpteenth time.

Brambleclaw was gazing at his paws before looking up at her. "And why not?"

She almost shrank back. It was almost like he was questioning her. Why? Did everyone else know she was having trouble with her own duties?!

"..." She licked her lips and glanced back at the scratch. "Well it's...it's just one scratch. A cat can do that simply enough, but all those thick brambles, you'd be shredded, and not just once."

He chuckled and lied down one his side. "Good job. No, not bramble thorns. But you're right, cat claws. I've been training with your brother, Jaypaw, at night. He's getting better, he managed to sense me out and gave me a hard cuff. I think I'll blame it on him being so excited, he forgot to sheathe his claws. Don't tell him I told you."

Well, she wasn't upset at all! A bit pleased. Pleased that Jaypaw was being happy, and well, somewhat pleased that Jaypaw needed help. She'd been feeling like she was the only one who couldn't remember everything and being more of a hassle than help.

"At least he's getting help, I guess." She grumbled.

"Hm?"

"...I...I'm glad he's getting help. Not that it's not good but...I've just..."

"You can tell me anything, Hollypaw, you know that."

"...I don't...I haven't been feeling like I'm good. I have to ask Leafpool so many times about coltsfoot and mugwort, and I just don't feel like I'm any good at it. Lionpaw is a great apprentice. Jaypaw is getting help and I'm still just here, messing up. Leafpool is a great mentor but I can't help but feel jealous."

The tabby tom didn't add to the silence for a while before clearing his throat.

"Have you told Leafpool about this? It really sounds like maybe being a medicine cat isn't for you."

"But I don't want to disappoint her!"

"She wouldn't be disappointed in you, if you weren't happy." 'She wouldn't be disappointed in her own daughter...' "And there's other things to think about. Nothing harmful towards you Hollypaw, but if you're unhappy and having trouble, this can't be good for the clan. It's almost that time when cats start getting sick and...I don't want you to blame yourself."

He was right...what if she was responsible for cats' deaths?

"...I'll talk to her. Thank you, Brambleclaw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I recall about Hollypaw is that she constantly second guessed herself...I may be remembering wrong.


	4. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed, I don't want this story to go over ten chapters, fifteen at the most. Have a chapter just for Lionpaw! After this, everything will blend together.

Amber eyes watched his son try not to trip over his own paws as he followed his mentor. Lionpaw was slipping up, badly. But whenever he asked Ashfur about it, the gray warrior would merely shrug. Saying that Lionpaw was still hunting prey for the clan and working on his battle moves. If the tom was slipping up a bit, then it would be his own fault if he didn't earn his warrior name with his siblings.

He tried to rack his brain for the problem but had to assign patrols for the day. Things were coming along fine but there was a few things he missed. The cats had returned from the mountains, all except Stormfur and Brook. His heart pained as he saw the grey tom and his mate missing. Feathertail's death, loud and fresh, echoed in his head. Sharptooth was dead! Surely there wasn't another one?

Brambleclaw was put at ease as Squirrelflight explained that he chose to stay with The Tribe. Ah good. And he couldn't help but laugh as Hollypaw told him about Purdy and just how annoying Breezepaw was. She had filled him on the journey and everything he missed. He held on to every word and asked them if they learned any new moves from the Tribe. He held in a chuckle as Lionpaw crouched down low to tackle his brother in a mock show. 

They certainly weren't kits anymore. 

He would wait until later to deal with Lionpaw. He had duties to attend to, the clan needed him first for now.

Lionpaw had been heading towards his nest in the apprentice den before a solid body cut him off. 

"Come with me. We'll do a bit of night patrolling."

The apprentice paused, ears slightly back. Had he done something? "I don't want to be too tired for tomorrow-"

"You're already tired in the mornings, don't think I don't notice."

Lionpaw looked at the entrance of the den, Hollypaw's green eyes full of surprise. He nodded at Brambleclaw and followed him out of the brambles that helped guard the camp. 

They walked for a while, Brambleclaw's ears twitching as he kept a eye out for any sounds. Lionpaw licked his lips. 

"Am I in trouble? I told you, I promised! I haven't met up with Heatherpaw anymore, please believe me."

He'd snuck out, hidden, just to go play with Heatherpaw, the she-cat from a rival clan. They'd spent many a nights in the tunnels, playing and pretending to be leaders of new clans. But that was cut off. Brambleclaw had been right there, as they exited one side of the tunnel. He'd had no clue. He swore he'd been walking to clear his head of something when he caught Lionpaw's scent. The deputy had warned both of them. He wouldn't reveal anything as long as they both refused to meet. Since then, Lionpaw had skirted around Brambleclaw, fearing he would reveal it. 

"I know. Trust me, I've spent a few nights waiting outside of those tunnels to make sure. There's something else, Lionpaw. If you aren't sneaking out at night, you have to be doing something that keeps you tired in the morning."

He couldn't know. There was no way his father would be told about his 'training'. 

"I...I'm not doing anything."

His father stared at him, trying to figure something out. He didn't want to lie. But Tigerstar and Hawkfrost was helping him! Everyone else did nothing but say how terrible they were. But if they were so terrible, why were they helping him? Why?

"Hey, Brambleclaw?"

The tom raised a brow in response. 

"I, Uhm...can I ask you something? What about Tigerstar was so bad? I know he tried to kill Firestar, I get that. But everyone else says he would've been okay if he's just waited for power. What about Thornclaw? He's always quick to fight but no one questions him."

His father stared at him wide eyed before sagging his shoulders and sighing.

"Is that what everyone is still saying? I think...I think some cats still want to remember him as the cat they trusted. But it's not true. Tigerstar became leader of Shadowclan, he'd gotten what he always wanted. But even then it wasn't enough. How much do you know, Lionpaw?"

"Just that he attempted to kill Bluestar and Firestar but was killed by Bloodclan."

"Him being leader was never enough. He had a personal thing against Firestar. But that wasn't the only thing. He wanted too much power. If he wasn't plotting to get rid of Thunderclan, he was plotting to join the clans together so he could lead them all. He could've been leader of Shadowclan still to this day. Thunderclan would've never have trusted him regardless but he would've had what he wanted in the first place.

Tigerstar was, and I don't care if no one else wishes to say it, bloodthirsty. He forced half clan cats to fight to their deaths to prove their loyalty. He slaughtered an innocent apprentice to give Windclan a warning. Lionpaw, he set loose a pack of dogs to kill all of Thunderclan as soon as he became leader. And when I refused to join him by his side, he told me I could die with the rest of them. Did he say it in anger? I'll never know. I just know my father couldn't have cared less if I died or not. Tawnypelt never told me how he acted when she first fled to him. And I don't wish to know."

Lionpaw's throat was dry. This was Tigerstar? The cat who was helping him become leader? But...

"Is that what this about?" Brambleclaw questioned. "I think I understand. I take it someone mentioned him as your kin? Said something about how they can't trust you?"

That wasn't true at all but Lionpaw couldn't help but blurt out, "It wasn't anyone from Thunderclan!"

"Ah, well, that's good. Perhaps at the gathering? I'm sorry you had to go through that. I thought the clans would put that behind them but, well you saw how they reacted to Tawnypelt naming one if her kits, Tigerkit.

You're a good cat, Lionpaw. You make mistakes, we all do. And sometimes we end up regretting so much. But I know you'd never end up like him. How could you? You're my kit."

This was wrong. This isn't what Lionpaw was worried about at all. But he still forced himself to purr and thank Brambleclaw. He lied again, saying something about how that comment bothered him so much, he was losing sleep. They both walked back into camp and Lionpaw collapsed in his nest. Tonight, and maybe the next night, he would will himself to refuse any unwelcomed, bloodthirsty visitors in his dreams.


End file.
